How It Should Have Ended 3
by The Pootamis
Summary: The title speaks for itself once again. How Season 5 of Arrow should have ended. Well...with a side of humor that is.


Humming a silent tune to herself biting down gently on the color pencil firmly in her right hand keeping her gaze focused on the paper in front of her reaching down after a couple of seconds leaning back with a satisfying smile coming across her face reaching up gently Thea laces her fingers behind her head and nods her head down in approval. Nods her head down in approval at her sketch. One of many sketches resting directly in front of her. A sketch that just makes her smile widen as her gaze turns to look towards the ceiling. Look towards the ceiling thinking about this past year. This crazy year. This hectic year. A year filled with nothing but surprises.

Filled full of betrayals. Full of returns from the grave. But if she had to do it again. If she had to go through all of it to get where she was now. She would gladly do it over again. Do it over again as finally things were starting to look up for her. Speedy no longer. A costume that she would never have to wear ever again. Even though she thought it was bad ass most of the time. Instead she could live a normal life. Well….as normal as a millionaire could have anyways. But most important of it all. It had happened. It had finally happened. Something that she had wished and prayed would happen. Her two favorite people. The two most important people in her life becoming one once again. Becoming an item once again. A thought that just makes a smile come across her face. A smile at the thought of the changes that were now surrounding her.

Welcomed changes. Changes that she could just feel the happiness radiating off from her favorite couple. A couple as on que she can hear quietly making their entrance inside. Make their entrance inside of the penthouse suite that they are sharing. Their residence until renovations could be made to the newly purchased house that they've acquired just outside of The Glades were done.

The Queen Mansion. A mansion all but forgotten. All but left in their past. A building that would be torn down brick by brick making way for a new facility. A new care facility that would always help all those in need. A facility that would be named after the late Robert and Moira Queen in their memories. Such a thought that had made her smile widely and agree wholeheartedly with her older brother that it was the right thing to do. And speaking of older brothers. She can't help but find him to be the first one walking through the door. An older brother that just looks so happy. Looks so happy as he smiles at a woman that makes her way inside behind him closing the door behind them. A woman with dirty blonde hair. A woman that has always been there for her older brother. Whether it was out in anger in hope of strangling him. Whether it was to comfort him and give him the push he needed.

Her role model. Her true role model. A woman that she has secretly admired for so long. Has secretly always pushed herself to be like. A woman that was truly showing you didn't need to wear a mask to be a hero. District Attorney Laurel Lance. Such a title this older woman has been working to achieve her whole life. A title that she has proudly held for these last five months putting away so many. Putting away every single criminal caught by the local police. Caught by the new Team Arrow. A team that consisted of a few familiar faces. But not any of them. Not any of the women inside of this room. Not even him. The founder of the team. A man that had resigned on the same day they had to take up another job. To take up an important job. An important title that had made her smile proudly. Mayor Oliver Queen. A position nobody ever thought would be taken up by a Queen ever again.

But it had. Her older brother had accepted the position. Had accepted the position and so far had done a great job if she says so herself. A new and improved police force. A police force that was now being properly supplied with everything they needed to keep the streets clean of crime. A future that almost hadn't come to be. All because of an arrow. The tip of a god damn arrow. Such a small object that could do so much damage. Like she had seen do to the woman standing before her now whispering softly to her older brother with a bright smile across her face. A woman that she had thought she was going to lose. Going to lose when she had been rushed into the hospital in her brother's arms. Had been rushed with an open wound close to her heart. Such a wound that required immediate surgery. A surgery that had taken hours. Long hours. Painful hours that she could see had taken a toil on her older brother. Taken its toll from seeing the pure pain in his bloodshot eyes. A pain that would not leave his eyes despite a successful surgery.

This pain that would not disappear until the older woman had opened her eyes hours later to what she considered to be a miracle. A silent miracle that had occurred once her older brother had been left alone in her hospital room with her. And she knew why. Knew why from the simple clue of a small vial that had been resting next to the older woman's purse right on top of a picture. A picture that she knew out of nowhere. She should. She had taken the picture! A vial that she knew what had been resting inside of the traces of clear liquid dripping down the sides was any indication. The cure to just about anything. If it could bring back someone from the dead then a simple stab wound was nothing. But that had only been the beginning. The beginning to a new chapter when she had seen them do something they haven't done in a long time. Share a kiss. A passionate kiss that was no mere peck on the cheek either. Such a sight that had made her smile brightly before a series of events had occurred like a whirlwind.

The death of Damien Darhk. Resigning from Team Arrow. Starting a new chapter in their lives just the three of them. Just the three amigos. The true hearts and souls of Team Arrow with none having any regrets. Having no regrets about their decision but instead looking forward to what the future was to bring for them. As for her? Well she had found her calling. A small hobby of hers that she had picked up during her lonely years inside of the Queen's Mansion. A hobby that has now become her passion with a new inspiration erupting within her. Such a inspiration that she hoped would soon be found in stores everywhere across Star City.

But for now? For now she would just lean back and smile at the older couple watching them in total silence just holding each other staring into each other's eyes as though they were off in their own little world. A sight that she could watch all day. Well….so long as they had their clothes on that is. A sight that she never wanted to see again. She would just have to have her room be on the other side of the house once the time came. A sound proof room. Afterall she knew the older woman didn't need her canary cry device to let out a scream that could be heard for miles.

" Hey love birds."

Turning her gaze away from her boyfriend to look across the floor as she finds a familiar face grinning over towards her from her small stationed work area returning the grin gently removing herself from Oliver's embrace making her way reaching out gently Laurel wraps her arms around Thea from behind and leans her head forward resting her chin down on the younger woman's shoulder to take a closer look at the contents spread out across the table in front of them.

" Whatcha working on?"

Feeling her grin only widening turning her gaze away from the older woman to look back down towards her sketchbook that is wide open revealing her latest drawing a wide smile forms across Thea's face.

" Oh just putting the finishing touches on my latest story. Wanna see?"

Nodding her head giving the younger woman's shoulder a gentle squeeze reaching out gently Laurel plucks a large sketchbook off from the desk before slowly looks down taking in every single drawing that she sees not catching Thea's smile only widening by the second as she raises an eyebrow at question at what she sees directly in front of her.

" The Sparrow huh?"

Unable to keep herself from nodding happily leaning back watching closely with her smile only widening slowly she watches a series of emotions from shock to amusement come across the older woman's face and she knew exactly why. This story. These series of sketches were based off of real people. Based off real stories. Based off real lives. Only this was her version. A version of the story that she can see the older woman taking in as her eyes look down towards her in question as her hand comes to a stop after a page flip.

" Such a real life resemblance to someone that we know don't you think?"

A sketch that truly reminded her of someone. Well it should. It is a picture of her. A picture of her in her Black Canary uniform. Well….former Black Canary uniform. A uniform that she swore she would never wear again. Unless it was for….special occasions. A sketch that she had to admit was very good. Looked just like her. Looked just like her as she sticks out her right hand palm open while some kind elevator is seen behind her. But she wouldn't worry about this right now. Right now her attention is solely focused on the creator of the drawing that merely shrugs her shoulders at her causing her to raise up an eyebrow in response.

" What can i say? I have a very good influence in my life. Maybe i took a few traits from her to inspire me."

Unable to keep her lips from curling upward very gently Laurel flips the page of the book in her hand and looks back down to read the large comic strip in front of her.

" Alright. Narrate me through what i'm looking at here? Who is this Sparrow character?"

" Oh her? She's nothing short of a badass. Police detective by day. Vigilante at night. Now picture this you….I mean The Sparrow is walking through what everyone thinks is an abandoned building. She searches the place after hearing this is where Dhark….I mean Dark is holding out in. She enters inside of an elevator and waits patiently to descend down to the next level when snap! The elevator lines suddenly snap suspiciously as Dark watches with a smile from a surveillance camera. He thinks that he has disposed of The Sparrow once and for all when bang! The door is kicked in and these small metallic objects come flying in exploding everywhere destroying everything in their path as he drops for cover. When the smoke clears he looks up to find The Sparrow looking down towards him with a smirk with her trusty staff in her hand."

Taking the blonde's silence and her wide eyes twinkling with nothing but amusement as a good sign leaning back in her seat without looking away very slowly Thea makes a gesture with her left hand. A gesture with her left hand that is being directed towards Oliver that she sees staring at the scene before him out of the corner of her eye with a smile. A smile that only widens followed by him nodding his head slightly before she rests her head back down against the back of her head before the older woman in back of her notices. Before she notices as she flips to the next page that just makes her eyes widen causing a grin to form across Thea's face. Flip to the page to what she felt was her best drawing to date. A sketch that she knew would get an instant reaction out of the older woman and she was right.

In fact she was getting the desired reaction that she was looking for in the form of Laurel's eyes going as wide as saucers as her eyes start to get watery. Start to get watery as she stares down towards the sketch. A simple sketch. A sketch of The Sparrow. The Sparrow looking down towards a man that kneels before her on one knee presenting a ring to her. Such a sight that she can see having strong emotions run through Laurel's mind before as her eyes come to meet her own with a slight nod to her side slowly Thea can't help but smile when she sees the older woman turn her head before a gasp is heard. A gasp when she finds her boyfriend down on one knee smiling up towards her as he holds out an open black box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring to her.

" Dinah Laurel Lance? Will you…."

Suddenly as she sees Laurel not giving him a chance to finish his sentence in favor of pouncing on him crashing her lips to his own unable to contain it instantly Thea bursts out laughing with the biggest smile coming across her face. A smile that only widens as she sees the older couple continuing to kiss before her smile dips slightly when she sees their hands starting to wander. Starting to wander signaling it was her que to go causing her to quietly pick up her sketchbook and plunk a few of her pencils along with her car keys before she slowly exits out of the penthouse silently closing the door behind her. Silently closing before she leans her back against the door hugging her sketchbook to her chest as she just smiles up towards the ceiling.

" Dinah Laurel Queen. DLQ? I like the sound of that. Damn! Now i have a strange craving for some Dairy Queen."

Nodding her head in determination just as she turns her head back forward suddenly movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. Movement coming from around a corner at the end of the corridor. Movement with what she swore to be a glimpse of a suit disappearing around the corner causing her to let out a sigh and shake her head.

" Oh Adrian? Did you really think we didn't know about you? Tisk,tisk,tisk. All well. The annoying blonde and her team did have their chance. If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself. I suppose Speedy can come out of retirement for just one night. Hmm? Maybe The Sparrow could use a partner as well. But what to name her? The Assiasan is just lame. Aerial? The Aerial Assassin! Oh that sounds good!"

* * *

One week later….

" So let us see if we got the story right."

"Sitting patiently at the kitchen table motioning with her right hand to continue leaning back in her seat silently Thea glances back and forth between Oliver and Laurel finding their eyes glued to the inside of her sketchbook.

" So this archer guy…."

" Uhh uhh Dark Archer."

" Right this Dark Archer character is a man that seeks vengeance against The Sparrow for killing his father. To do so he comes up with a plan to kidnap everyone that The Sparrow has ever cared for and transports them to an secret island. The very same island that he has secretly planted explosives everywhere to detonate in a last ditch effort to kill The Sparrow and her new partner The Aerial Assassin if he is to die?"

Threading her fingers around the back of her head with a grin coming across her face slowly Thea nods her head.

" Yep! Pretty good right?"

Sharing a quick glance with her fiance turning back towards her future sister in law letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head slightly causing Thea's grin to drop slightly into a frown.

" Don't get me wrong. The drawings are amazing. Truly works of art…."

" But? I sense a but here."

" But you need to work on the storytelling a little bit. I mean think about it for a quick second. This Dark Archer guy? In your story you have written him as a lawyer. A defense attorney to be more exact and speaking from experience no defense attorney is paid that much to not only pay for a house and support a family but also to buy enough explosives secretly to blow up an entire island. It's just not believable."

Taking in her every words after a few seconds of silently pondering to herself letting out a sigh slowly Thea nods her head.

" I guess you're right. His character is a little….overpowered but i'll learn from my mistakes. The last thing that i want to do is become a bad writer."

Smiling at the maturity that she is seeing coming from the youngest Queen sibling nodding her head slowly Laurel turns her head to look back into the sketchbook.

" I do like this new character though. This Aerial Assassin. What's her back story again?"

" Oh nothing much. She's just The Sparrow's kick ass sister in law that always watches her back."

Feeling her lips curling upward feeling her fiance's grip around her tightening leaning out gently Laurel rests her head against his shoulder as she continues looking over the drawings not catching the wide grin coming across Thea's face from just watching their interactions. Interactions that she was looking forward to seeing more of in the coming years. Looking forward to their wedding day. Looking forward to spoiling their kids rotten when their parents weren't looking. As for Chase? Well he wouldn't be looking forward to anything. Old habits die hard she guesses. A mysterious scheme that would never come to fruition. Would never come to fruition thanks to Speedy….i mean The Aerial Assassin saving the day before The Dark Archer could complete his plan.


End file.
